


Lost

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Homicide, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 在insta上看到我厄要嫁人后的暗黑发泄产物。非常，非常，非常暗黑且垃圾。两毛钱致敬应该不会有第四季的电视剧《汉尼拔》标题来自最近在听的歌 Lost by Rezz 之前觉得歌词有点黑暗，写完这篇再去听简直就是PG13警告！！警告！！警告！！血腥性暴力描写角色死亡描写食用角色身体部分描写少许宗教象征或暗示『你已经被警告！』





	Lost

~

 

我探过身子去拿刀的时候，他已经不会动了。

其实之前已经上过刀。身上的西装直接划开剥下，四肢的伤口很小，也已经舔干净包扎好。柳叶刀挑断几根筋腱，保证肢体动作的可能性的同时限制其强度和范围。比捆绑或麻醉药那些花哨玩意儿有趣多了。即便如此，他当然会怒骂挣扎，千方百计的逃脱。只是受了伤的猎物能跑多远呢。我看着他努力拖着上半身往门口爬去，白色的长毛地毯很衬他的肤色，还有黑发。可能再过几年他就会开始有斑白的鬓角，这间屋子里会有孩童的脚步和细碎的欢笑。他大概想过这些画面，按他性格大概不知描摹了多少未来的计划。他大概不会想到，计划里的求婚夜会是以这样的方式收尾：女朋友睡在楼上，自己被钉在咖啡桌上，而罪魁祸首正好整以暇的喝餐桌上的气泡香槟酒。

等到他的动作缓慢到无法忍受，我走过去踩住他脚踝，看着他整张脸扭成一团，像离水的鱼一样大张着嘴却没有声音，连缩成一团的力气都失去。不过当我把他操上第二次高潮时，他的两条腿还是会下意识的夹紧我的腰。脸上的泪水大概从我射在他体内开始就没有停过。等到他忍不住自己尿液喷射的时候，眼角的红色已经蔓延到胸口。

轻松的从地上把他抱起来放在铺着挂毯的桌面上，壁炉的火光照亮额角的汗珠。考虑过奸尸，一大缺点是下手即是高潮，往后的感官体验不会变好。体温逐渐下降，肌肉无法收缩。所以我会努力让死亡来到得更缓慢一点，在那之前让他体会到我的心意。

他背叛了我，此生将不可能得到快意与安慰。既然决定翻开人生新的一页，那我就来亲手写下他的终章。

狭长的大理石桌面化作祭台，而我在此亲手准备献给自己的祭品。

我不想对他做什么。我只需要他属于我。

第一把刀插进去时他明显的抽搐了一下，跟之前往他后穴里塞进手指和阴茎一样。第二把也是，第三把，第四。等到刀盒空了一半，他连喘气的力气都没有了，只能靠刀柄顶端的微微颤动，来判断我手下这个肉体是否还囚禁着我所喜爱的那个灵魂。

我拿起酒杯抿了一口。他就躺在那里，四肢扭成奇怪的姿势，满身的纤细刀刃如荒野上的荆棘，上面挂着精液和血滴。他看起来像是做失败了的昆虫标本，透明的翅膀破碎不堪。身上还有奶油和蜡滴，来自他订婚派对的蛋糕，就放在不远处的餐桌上。不能浪费食物，蜡油滴落流下的痕迹也很好看。他身下的挂毯被各种体液浸透，有我的，也有他的。

我私人的圣塞巴斯蒂安。

刀就插在那里，血液从金属与创口之间的缝隙里悄无声息的涌出，像山岭岩缝间的泉水，在低洼处汇成溪流。我捻起一滴抹在舌尖上，边品尝着他的味道边在他惨白的肌肤上写写画画，涂抹出一张网。觉得嘴里没味了就再沾一点，直到认为大脑已经记住这个味道，可供我回味到不再需要他的那一天。

从皮质旅行包里掏出酒瓶和杯子，青柠切四刀取两块，手上带着余温的血液沿着果皮边缘往下流淌，跟汁水一起滴进杯里，混成粉色的液体有一丝咸味。三滴苦艾，用刀刃搅开，于是杯子里的液体重新变回怀念的味道。

最后还是把他搂在怀里切断了延髓。他后脑的血一滴一滴的流到我身上，随着他在我胸口的吐息一起慢慢变凉。

还是不忍心。

离开的时候，包里多了半颗没吃完的心脏。它还在跳动的时候被放了血，有助于保持脏器新鲜。敲碎肋骨剥开周围的肌肉，最中心的那一小颗东西还是漂亮的深红色。就着心头血和心肌薄片又喝了一杯，甜的。

都是我的。

我的原罪和十字架。

~


End file.
